


Training Trouble

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: show_goes_on, M/M, Military, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne trains with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For the show_goes_on Challenge, with the pairing John/Lorne and the prompt "Anything Goes"

Lorne watched out of the corner of his eye as Colonel Sheppard went flying across the training room. Lorne was supposed to be keeping his eye on Ronon's technique as he demonstrated a Satedan toss, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes, and his mind, off his superior's body.

The Colonel was wearing one of his tight black shirts and baggy blue training sweats that just gave a hint of muscle definition when he strained. Not that Lorne was supposed to be noticing those kinds of things, but as time passed he found himself more and more intrigued by his commanding officer.

As Sheppard picked himself up after the toss, he shook his hair out of his eyes and grinned at Ronon. Lorne had a brief wish that he could be the recipient of that kind of grin, but he quickly shoved it away. He was supposed to be learning this toss, not staring at his boss like a love-struck fool.

"Alright, Ronon, one more time, just a little slower, and then we'll test them, okay?" Colonel Sheppard said to the large Runner. Ronon just grunted affirmatively, but Lorne suspected, from the slight quirk of his eyebrow, that he was enjoying tossing the Colonel around.

As the two opponents lined themselves up for the toss, Lorne again tried to focus his attention on Ronon's fighting form, rather than the Colonel's taut and sexy one. As Sheppard went flying through the air again, his shirt rose up a little, exposing his firm abs.

As he offered his superior a hand up, Lorne realized that he had missed seeing the physics of the toss again. "Alright, Kemp and Negley, you're with Ronon. Miller and Lorne, you're with me!" The Colonel declared cheerfully. Lorne had a sudden vision of Sheppard pressed up against him the way he had been pressed against Ronon a moment earlier, and he stifled a groan.

_God this training was going to kill him!_


End file.
